falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cass
Róża Szaronu Cassidy (Rose of Sharon Cassidy) - Jest to jeden z możliwych towarzyszy w Fallout: New Vegas. Biografia Cass urodziła się w 2244 roku w Kryptopolis. Jest córką Cassidyego znanego z Fallout 2. Ojciec nazwał ją Różą Szaronu, ponieważ wyczytał tą nazwę w jakiejś przedwojennej książce i bardzo mu się spodobała. Jej matka była członkinią okolicznego plemienia ucywilizowanego przez RNK. Gdy była dzieckiem, Cassidy opuścił ją i jej matkę i wyruszył w nieznane. Po śmierci matki, Cass zmuszona została polegać sama na sobie. Szkoliła się we władaniu bronią. Dzięki temu Cass trafiła do karawany. Od razu spodobało się to jej zajęcie. Była również kurierem. W końcu założyła własną karawanę. Pewnego razu na Pustkowiach Mojave, jej karawana została złupiona przez nieznanych sprawców. Cas zaszyła się na Przyczółku Mojave i popadła w alkocholizm. Zadania *Liczbowe niepokoje: Gracz rekrutuje Cass jako nowego towarzysza, Cass chce aby przeprowadzić śledztwo w sprawie jej karawany i zemścić się na sprawcach. *Możesz na mnie polegać!: Alice McLafferty wysyła gracza aby namówił Cass do sprzedania swojej karawany. *Między wronami: Jean-Baptiste Cutting wysyła gracza aby zabił Cass lub sprowadził ją do Silver Rush, gdzie Jean ją zabije. Profit Dla gracza *Róża Whiskey - kiedy Cass jest w drużynie gracz nie odczuwa negatywnych skutków upojenia alkoholowego.thumb|Cass na Karcie do gry Cassidy Po wykonaniu zadania Liczbowe niepokoje: *Dłoń gniewu - atak za pomocą broni palnej zwiększony o 15% (po zabiciu Van Graffów i Alice McLafferty) *Spokojne serce - 50 punktów życia więcej. (pokojowe rozwiązanie) *Zabicie Jean-Baptiste Cuttinga i Alice McLafferty po wykonaniu zadania pokojową drogą da Cass oba profity. Zakończenia Oto lista tekstów pojawiających się w końcowym filmiku dotyczących Cass: *''Wycięcie Van Graffów i Karmazynowej Karawany nie zakończyło kłopotów RNK na zachodzie.'' *''Już wcześniej w kiepskiej kondycji, linie zaopatrzeniowe RNK ucierpiały dodatkowo, gdy dwie karawany zaprzestały ich wspierania aż do momentu wyjaśnienia sprawy "wschodniej masakry".'' *''Tej nocy Cass wyważyła, kopniakiem drzwi do pokoju, by rozpocząć świętowanie, a odnalazła na łóżku żołnierza RNK, którego koszary były zniszczone.'' *''Był jednak całkiem słodziutki, więc po wykorzystaniu go do cna wyniosła się w diabły, zostawiając pustą butelkę po whiskey jako pożegnalną notkę.'' *''Gdy spacerowała nocą po Zaporze, czuła się pijana, zadowolona i szczęśliwa, że żyje. A dla niej było to właściwie wszystko co ważne w życiu.'' *''Cass dożyła dnia, w którym ujżała, jak Kurier z''wycięża w wojnie z trzema armiami', 'a według jej rachuby, było to o trzy więcej, niż się spodziewała. Ale nie pisnęła słówka na ten temat. *''Cass przeżyła na tyle długo, by ujżeć flagę RNK dumnie powiewającą na Zaporze Hoovera i przez moment pomyślała że... Tak właśnie musi czuć się bohater. '' *''Miała doradzić Kurierowi, żeby duma nie uderzyła mu do głowy, ale pomyślała, że i tak raczej już to wie.'' *''Zaśmiała się więc, powiedziała, że w pizdu z tym wszystkim i uniosła butelkę w toaście za Zaporę i wszystkich, którzy zginęli, walcząc o nią.'' *''Jeśli o nią chodziło, to cała ta historia'' była dowodem na to, że zła początkowa ręka może się człowiekowi ostatecznie opłacić... o ilę karty trzyma taki ktoś jak Kurier. *''Róża Szaronu Cassidy zmarła tak, jak jej karawana - kończąc w bezimiennym grobie, jako ofiara Mojave.'' Ciekawostki *Cass na karcie do gry dołączonej do Edycji Kolekcjonerskiej Fallout: New Vegas ma blond włosy. *Różą Szaronu nazywany jest Jezus. Występowanie Cass występuje jedynie w Fallout: New Vegas. en:Rose of Sharon Cassidy ru:Кэсс Kategoria:Fallout: New Vegas Kategoria:Towarzysze w Fallout: New Vegas